Opposites Attract
by priorincantatem
Summary: It is the seventh year. Draco and Hermione are Heads. Hell is about to ensue, but what about love? Will her friends be there to help Hermione, or will she be hopelessly abandoned? Read to find out...not DH compliant.


**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Me no own Harry Potter…

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this years Head Girl. Along with the privileges you already had as a prefect, you will also be allowed to visit Hogsmeade whenever you choose to, and you will also be sharing a dormitory and common room with this years Head Boy. As for your duties, they will be given to you on the Hogwarts Express. Once again, Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House_

"Wow," was the only word that could come out of the mouth of Hermione Granger as she slowly began to reread her letter.

She had to admit that she knew the letter would be coming any day, but the fact that she was actually holding the paper that declared her Head Girl was exhilarating.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is?" she questioned out loud as she finished packing for her last and final year at Hogwarts.

So many memories from previous years came flooding back into her mind. The first time she met Harry and Ron, her first quidditch game, brewing the polyjuice potion, smacking Malfoy, the Triwizard Tournament. Those memories seemed so long ago, yet she could still remember them perfectly, as if they had happened yesterday…

'Awww, good times' she thought as she placed her robes into her trunk, declaring her packing finished.

She made another quick look around her room to see if she had forgotten anything. After she figured that she had left nothing out, she hurried downstairs and into her family's kitchen.

* * *

Running into the kitchen, she quickly grabbed a plate of French toast and eggs that her mom had just finished cooking, much to her relief.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go down to London to hang out with Harry and Ron today. Is that alright?" she called to her mother who was in the living room eating breakfast.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just be back by six to eat dinner!" Her mom called back from the living room.

"Alright! I will be!" she answered as she put her dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed the floo powder from the fireplace.

* * *

A few seconds later Hermione arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. Walking inside the pub, she went out the backdoor, facing a brick wall. She took out her wand and tapped the correct bricks that would grant her access into Diagon Alley.

She walked through the passageway, and into the sunny streets of the alley. She was thinking of going to Gringotts to refill her bag of money when two people unexpectedly collided with her.

"Harry! Ron! You guys are going to kill me!" she yelled at the two boys.

After quite a few years of Quidditch training, they were both bigger then her, and could easily suffocate her.

"Alright Hermione…Sorry," Ron said, releasing her from a brotherly hug.

It's just that we haven't seen you all summer!" Harry replied, as he two let go of her.

"We missed you," they both finished in unison.

"Anyways, where do you guys want to go first?" she asked, immediately knowing the answer.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies!"

"How'd I guess?" she asked them out of mock stupidity.

"Well, I need to pick up some things for potions in the apothecary, along with a book that I need to pick up from Flourish and Blotts."

"Awww damn it," Harry said out loud, looking as if he meant to keep the comment inside of his head.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, trying to cover his mistake.

"How about Ron and I meet you at the Ice Cream shop in about an hour? That way you'll be able to pick up everything you need."

"Well alright, I'll meet you guys in an hour," Hermione answered, thankful that she didn't have to go through the whole quidditch shop just yet.

* * *

Hermione hurried down the street to where the apothecary was located. She really needed to replenish her stock for potions since she seemed to be running low on a lot of things.

Inside the shop there were many strange things floating in liquids, in glass jars. It was quite a revolting site.

But it wasn't quite as revolting as the next thing she was about to see…

As she made her way to the counter to ask for a basic potions kit, she spotted non other then Draco Malfoy speaking with the store clerk. She quickly decided that it was just best to ignore him as she made her way to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" a nice witch at the counter asked.

"I'd like just a basic potions kit please," she replied, wanting to get out of the store as quickly as possible.

The witch went back into the store rooms to get the kit, but she wasn't quick enough for Hermione's liking.

Malfoy seemed to just notice she was there and began to look at her, as if he was highly interested in something.

"Can I help you?" she asked him loudly.

"Actually, I was wondering when you were going to notice that I was here and begin shooting insults at me. That's all," he answered in a mildly amused tone.

"Whatever," she answered as the witch returned with her order.

Hermione quickly paid and turned to leave the store, but not before turning around and asking," Why would I pay attention to something as insignificant as you?"

Malfoy seemed highly amused with something, then answered," We'll see how your attitude changes, seeing that I'm Head Boy this year and all…"

* * *

**Alright! That's the end of chapter one! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. But wait, you see that purple button with GO on it? Click it!**


End file.
